The present invention relates to a system of prefabricated concrete elements for constructing paths in the form of walks and cycle paths and the like paths for light traffic, having a predetermined width corresponding to normal width (N) or a multiple thereof.
Various methods are used for constructing walks and cycle paths, for instance pavements or side-walks, the most usual being spreading asphalt on a prepared surface by machine or laying small slabs, i.e. a large number per m.sup.2, on a similar surface manually. In either case a curbstone is usually constructed before laying either a continuous layer of asphalt which is cast to the street or a large number of stones in the form of cut stones or prefabricated concrete elements which are dug down slightly below street level or adhered to the street.
Both methods require a considerable amount of work, are expensive and the work must be performed in various stages during the building of the path. The curbstone constructions constitute one unit and the actual walking surface another unit of the pavement. The only development has been directed towards attempts to improve the curbstones and their laying so that they withstand the considerable strain they are subjected to from regular traffic, snow-ploughs and so on. It has been found that the concrete curbstones are adhered so efficiently that they do not come loose from the street when run into by a snow-plough, for instance, but instead a piece of the road surface itself is torn loose and must then be repaired. Even an asphalted pavement is sensitive to stresses from vehicles and can easily be damaged, settle or become lower since the actual layer of asphalt is relatively thin. As to stone pavements, their walking surface is extremely unsteady and requires repeated relaying along sections of varying length since the paving stones are relatively small and too light and also relatively thin to give the desired stability. Another not insignificant problem, particularly with asphalted pavements or cycle paths, is that the inner edge of the path, facing away from the curb, cannot be made straight and stable, but will be relatively sensitive to cracking and settling. Besides increasing maintenance and repair costs, this is also a serious risk to the safety of users and may even cause sprains due to a false step and serious injury in the event of falling off a bicycle or the like due to unevenness and potholes at the inner edge of the walk or cycle path. Neither is the uneven, pitted and non-straight edge satisfactory from the esthetic point of view.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,411 describes blocks to form straight and curved portions of a walk. No sets of curved blocks are disclosed wherein each set has a different radius while the radii of the block in each set is the width of the pavement. The blocks are composed of a frame with a plurality of transverse and longitudinal strips and a marginal flange for supporting the strips. The frame is filled with concrete that covers the strips and a reinforcing mesh material.
GB Pat. No. 591,077 refers to a paving that comprises the combination of slabs, visible or surface forming bearers between the slabs, and curbs. A curve in the pavement is composed of a plurality of sector slabs which together form the whole width of the paving between the curbs.
GB Pat. No. 1,448,564 describes a sector-forming set of a plurality of small interlocking blocks for use with a plurality of other interlocking blocks, the blocks having engaging protuberances and recesses to obtain the interlocking effect. To make the whole width of the pavement it will be necessary to use a plurality of small blocks.
It can be seen from the above that laying pavements involves considerable and varying problems and that there has been a great need for improvement in the construction of pavements and other walks and cycle paths, intended for pedestrians and light, generally two-wheeled vehicles.
One object of the present invention is therefore to achieve an improved system for construction of walks and cycle paths which entirely, or at least substantially eliminates most of the problems mentioned above.